Gate Admission
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (The Deep fic. Definitely AU.) When the Nektons find the gates of Lemuria, they learn that only those of the Lemurian bloodline are granted entrance to the hidden city. (Although, some exceptions apply.)


**A/N: Excuse me while I theorize and be weird. This idea came to me, so I threw it together and now I'm throwing it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

On the day the Nektons discovered Lemuria, the Dark Orca was there.

Will had spent a long time staring into space, while Ant loudly vented that the pirates had to show up now of all times? Kaiko had run through routes that could get the pirates of their tail. Fontaine had stood to the side with Nereus -who'd been picked up for the momentous occasion- both waiting for Will's decision.

"We can't let the Dark Orca into Lemuria," Will had finally said. "We have to lose them first."

"But, Dad!" Ant had promptly protested. "Alpheus could beat us here if we go now!"

Will had shrugged helplessly, eyes trained on the underground mountains containing the gates to Lemuria. "We'll have to take the risk."

"Actually, William," Nereus had spoken up. "I think you should continue forward. The Dark Orca pirates won't be able to cause any harm to Lemuria."

Kaiko had swiveled to face the old man. "What makes you say that?"

"I have… a feeling," Nereus had said. Which was Nereus-speak for, "I have a dozen excellent reasons, but I don't want to mention any of them." Nereus had smiled then, an odd sort of sad smile that was rather unlike him. "Just trust me."

* * *

And that was how, half an hour later, the Nektons, Jeffrey, Nereus, and the pirates were swimming together toward the concealed gates. Because they didn't know how big the gates actually were, none of the Nektons were in Knights. Nereus drove the Rover, confident that he'd be fine.

Fontaine and Finn floated near each other when they reached the mountain, watching Ant search the wall for the Ephemychron's slot.

"I'm surprised your dad agreed to see some ruins," Fontaine commented.

"Where there's ruins, there's treasure," Finn said drily.

"Good luck taking anything from Lemuria, pirate boy." Fontaine smirked.

Finn shrugged noncommittally.

Meanwhile, Ant found the keyhole. He held the Ephemychron over it, whispering over and over, "Don't release a Monumential, don't release a Monumential."

While Ant did love finding new Monumentials, there wasn't time for them today. Especially if it also meant protecting the pirates from a grumpy Monumential.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Madaline taunted.

Huffing out a cloud of bubbles, Ant pressed the Ephemychron into place. He kicked backward, and everyone warily backed away as the grinding of stone on stone filled their ears and shook the water.

Lights appeared on the gates to form the symbol of Lemuria, the same of the Nekton family crest. A single beam shot from the ocean floor to a hundred feet up the wall. With a massive screech, the wall jolted forward, then slid to the side. A rush of cold water ran over the swimmers, making them shiver.

Nearly a minute passed of the gates sliding slowly open, until an opening as wide as the gates were tall was open.

Fontaine squinted into the darkness. Nothing leaped out at them, so that was a plus.

Will was the first to approach the gate. He swam up to one of the doors and pressed a hand against the stone.

"After generations of searching," Will said solemnly. "Lemuria."

"Enough of your soppy feelin's," Hammerhead jutted in. "Where's the treasure?!"

Hammerhead swam forward, but Nereus cut him off with the Rover. "Patience."

Will moved slowly through the gates. Fontaine doubted he remembered the others as he stared around the pitch-black hall.

Kaiko gestured for Nereus to go next, smiling widely to him. Nereus nudged the Rover forward, but stopped right at the entrance. Ant and Jeffrey, right behind him, dodged past to join Will in the hall.

"This is where I stop," Nereus said, again with that odd smile. As Fontaine swam past with Finn, she thought he looked… wistful.

"I know you want to see Lemuria as well, Nereus," Kaiko said with a smile. She drifted past to join the rest of her family.

"I want to see the treasure!" Hammerhead threw in.

At the end of his surprisingly long patience, Hammerhead kicked forward with Madaline. Fontaine rolled her eyes and swam on.

"Hey!" Hammerhead abruptly yelled. "What sort of trick is this?!"

Fontaine spun around. Hammerhead and Madaline had stopped just past the Rover. Hammerhead had his hands out flat in front of him, like they were pressed against glass.

"It's no trick," Nereus said. "Not one of theirs, at least."

Will was drawn from his awe by Hammerhead kicking the water. He stared at the pirates, then to his family, then at Nereus.

"What's going on, Nereus?" Will asked.

"I read about this, in the Chronicle of the Deep," Nereus said. "Only those of Lemurian blood are allowed past the gates."

"What? Why?"

"The Lemurians didn't want their enemies to find their city and the secrets it holds, so they put a protective seal over the whole city," Nereus explained. "Only those of the Lemurian bloodline are allowed entrance."

Fontaine blinked and glanced to the side. Then how did…

"Agh!" It was actually rather amusing to see Hammerhead pound his head against the invisible seal. "You've all wasted me precious time. I bet there wasn't ever any treasure!"

"I did try to tell you," Will pointed out.

"Nereus," Kaiko said. "If what you said about seal is true, why was I allowed inside?"

"I can only guess, but I suppose the Lemurians saw the value of bonds beyond blood," Nereus mused. "Sometimes, the bond of family is deeper than the bond of blood."

Will nodded thoughtfully. Hammerhead grumped some more, kicking a flipper out moodily. He started to turn back to the Dark Orca then stopped. His eyes grew comically wide as he gestured wildly.

"Then how's he allowed?!"

"Jeffrey?" Ant asked, looked at the fish swimming beside him. "I'm pretty sure being a fish gives him special permission."

"Not the fish!" Hammerhead spat. "Finn!"

Fontaine winced as her family finally realized that Finn hadn't been outside during the whole exchange. When they turned, they finally saw Finn floating with her, twenty feet past the seal. Finn grinned, but Fontaine could tell it was strained.

"There must be a mistake," Kaiko said, shaking her head. "Something's wrong with the seal."

"Nothing's wrong with the seal," Nereus said, brow furrowed in confusion. Fontaine caught him nudging the invisible barrier. "I believe Finn simply qualifies to enter Lemuria himself."

Will blinked. "Did we… adopt him at some point?"

"Uh, no," Ant said. "And I think I'd know if I'd gotten a brother."

Will rubbed his head. "Hammerhead, is Finn yours?"

"Of course he's mine!" Hammerhead bellowed, offended. "He's the spittin' image of me!"

Fontaine glanced at Finn, and raised an eyebrow. Finn smiled and drifted closer. The action didn't go unnoticed by Kaiko, who crossed her arms and swiveled to face the teens.

"Fontaine. Finn. Is there something you need to tell us?" Kaiko asked.

"Well…" Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess now is as good of a time as any."

"We were planning to tell you," Fontaine added. "I mean, it didn't really matter for a few years, anyway…"

Will sighed. "Just say it."

Finn was still smiling, but he looked stiff and his eyes were begging Will to let him live. Fontaine drew herself up to draw the attention from Finn.

"See, we… well." Fontaine took a deep breath. "Finn and I are engaged!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all I got. Adios!**


End file.
